mssgundamfandomcom-20200214-history
NEPMS-02A Gundam
General and Technical Data Model number: NEPMS-02A Code name: Gundam Unit type: multipurpose high efficiency plasmatic mobile suit Manufacturer: Neo Edo MSRD Labs. Operator: Neo Edo Empire, Xebac First deployment: August 14 OC 0045 Accommodation: pilot only, in true resolution screen cockpit in torso Dimensions: overall height 18 meters''' Weight: empty weight: 53 tons, max weight: 67 tons. '''Armor materials: kansei alloy Powerplant: Thermonuclear fusion reactor, output rated at 1420 kW. Plasmatic Cycle Engine, output rated at 15600 kW. Propulsion: plasmatic thrusters: 4x 24.000 kg, 1 x 30.000 kg. Total: 126.000 kg Performance: maximum thruster acceleration: normal mode: 1.88 G, plasmatic mode: 9.4 G Equipment and design features: sensors, range 6000 meters; sword control system; magnetic field disrupter (weight-80%), plasma window(cold); yoroi system. Fixed armaments: 2 x 60mm vulcan gun, fire-linked, 600 rounds per gun, mounted in head; 1 x kansei sword; stored in hip armor; 2 x beam saber, power rated at 0.65 MW, stored in recharge racks in backpack, usable only after plasma activation, hand-carried in use. Notas históricas y técnicas El proyecto de Mobile Suits Plasmáticos del Imperio de Neo Edo partió en OC0040 por órdenes del Shogun Miyamoto, quien necesitaba una unidad de combate de alta eficiencia para liderar sus tropas en el campo de batalla. Un grupo de excelentes científicos fueron asignados a esta tarea de gran ambición y poder. En etapas tempranas del desarrollo se sugirió que debería usarse una fuente de poder alternativa para esta unidad. La fuente elegida para esto fue el recientemente inventado motor de ciclo plasmático; un dispositivo capaz de tomar ventaja de los efectos generados por una rápida y continua corriente de plasma. Este motor no sólo era capaz de producir una cantidad mucho mayor de energía que los reactores termonucleares normales si no que aparte de eso producía un extraño y problemático efecto secundario. Cuando el motor de ciclo plasmático está funcionando produce un efecto llamado “interruptor de campo magnético” el cual reduce la gravedad local hasta en un 80%. Los alcances de este descubrimiento son enormes: esto significa que cada fuerza actuando en el mobile suit se reduce en un 80%, incluyendo la aceleración gravitatoria de los cuerpos celestes y la aceleración misma de los propulsores. Así mismo, los efectos de las fuerzas G generadas en las maniobras a alta velocidad tendrían un impacto mucho menor en el cuerpo del piloto, permitiendo un nivel de manejo sin precedentes. A pesar de estos increíbles efectos aun quedaba por resolver la falta de potencia de los propulsores y el efecto del interruptor fuera del mobile suit. La solución fue más simple de los esperado. Al usar cohetes basados en tecnologías plasmáticas el efecto del interruptor de campo magnético queda anulado en esa área. Este propulsor se conoce como “propulsor de plasma sin electrodos” y es el estándar en mobile suits plasmáticos hoy en día. Toda esta tecnología data del siglo XXI de la anterior era, pero no había sido perfeccionada del todo hasta años recientes. En cuanto al problema del campo magnético actuando en el exterior, se refinó una armadura interna de plata, elegido por su alta conductividad. Básicamente una gran jaula de Faraday. Esta aleación se bautizó AntiEM armor y se usa en conjunto con la aleación Kansei, la cual está compuesta por capas de grafeno y de fibra de carbono y se usa para la parte exterior del suit. Con todos estos problemas resueltos, los científicos del shogunato habían creado un mobile suit de capacidades superiores, destacando en movilidad, defensas, capacidad de energía y sigilo. Este sistema de armas era perfecto y temible a la vez, por lo cual se tomaron medidas de seguridad para que no cayera en malas manos. El switch de poder del Gundam requiere una llave especial que sólo el Shogun tiene derecho a poseer. Sin embargo esto terminó como distinto como ya se habrán enterado. Technical and Historical Notes The Plasmatic Mobile Suit Project of the Neo Edo Empire started in OC 0040 by orders of the Shogun, who wanted a high efficency combat unit to lead troops in the battlefield. A group of excellent scientists were assigned to this task, one of great ambition and power. In early stages of the development it was suggested that a different power source should be used for this unit. The chosen power source was the plasma cycle engine; a device capable of taking advantage of the superb effects generated by a rapid and continuous plasma current. This engine wasn’t just able to produce a much higher output than normal thermonuclear reactors; on top of that, it could produce some rare and problematic collateral effects. When the plasmatic engine is working it produces an effect called “magnetic field disrupter” which reduces inertia by an 80%. This means that every force is reduced in 80%, including gravity, and thruster power. This was quite a problem before the invention of the kansei alloy, which happened to block efficiently this effect. Still, there was the problem with the propulsion system, which had huge drawbacks when the MFD was active. The solution was simpler than expected: By having thrusters based on plasmatic technologies, the effects of the MFD didn’t affect the propeller output. This was known as an Electrodeless Plasma Thruster, and is the standard for plasmatics MS nowadays. All this technology was very old in its concept, but couldn’t be applied until recently. With all this issues solved the engineers created a mobile suit capable of superb capabilities, exceeding in armor, output and stealthiness. This weapon system was perfect and fearsome at the same time, and the scientist took measures of security for that reason. The power switch for the plasma cycle engine was created in the way of a key that was meant only to be carried by the Shogun. However that ended differently as we all know. As the war progresses the Gundam is equipped with new hardware expanding its capabilities to fight off long range adversaries. Example of this was the Mega Ryushii Teppo, a high powered beam rifle that could almost drain all the Plasmatic engine energies. Thought to counter big targets and multiple enemies the MR Teppo was later connected to the Yinglong in order to deliver several charges and still maintain the own Gundam’s power. The MR Teppo was later carried by the Yoroi Gundam and refueled after each shot by the Kleindame fighter. Category:Mobile Suit